Użytkownik:Akuumo
"Nieważne, ile zrobisz stron, przetłumaczysz seriali i wkleisz obrazków. Ważne, '''jak' to zrobisz" - moje motto. Informacja W mojej nowej opowieści, chciałbym, aby userzy dodawali swoje postacie, które mogłyby w niej wystąpić. Może tak zrewanżuję się tym, u których zagościł mój Suvil. Z każdej postaci się ucieszę, mam nadzieję, że coś tam wpiszecie. O mnie: Nazywam Mateusz. Mam niecałe 13 lat. Urodziłem się ostatniego dnia roku. Mieszkam w Bukownicy. Już raz byłem tutaj jako Toa Akumo, ale odszedłem. Wróciłem, ale zapomniałem hasła, więc założyłem tę stronę. Sety: Jest ich '''naprawdę' mało: 2001 - 2004: nic 2005: Vohtarak 2006: Vezok 2007: Hewkii, Carapar 2008: Lewa, Tahu, Solek, Tanma 2009: Stronius, Vastus, Tarduk Raanu 2010: Nektann, Gresh razem: 14 Kogo z Bionicle lubię: Hewkii w wersji Mahri. Dalej: Kopaka - fajna broń. Matoro w wersji Inika. Berix. Tarduk. No i Mata Nui. A ze Starsów (2010) Gresha i Skralla. Exo-Toa. A nie z zestawów tylko z fabuły: Matoro - najwspanialszy Toa. Hewkii - spoko ziom. Pozostali Mahri. Macku. Gresh i inni kumple Mata Nui'ego. Tarduk. Lhikan. Lariska. Toa Nuva. Przyjaciele: Proszę się wpisywać: *Luki99 *ToaMatanui *Ignika208 *Stomolko 18:03, sty 27, 2010 (UTC) *I am your friend *Muupet545 20:19, sty 11, 2010 (UTC) *Makaron *El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę *Ten co nie ma czasu 09:27, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) *xD *--Vezok999 17:57, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) *Disholahkwanna talk to meh? *O my sweet revenge!!! *Voxi *Toapiruk *jakubkongu *Kosmici atakują i obsikają drzewka *Gadu Gadu *pohatu ziom *T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) *[[Użytkownik: Toa Zderzak|'Toa Zderzak',]] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Toa Zderzak|'Władca Złomowiska']] *DerXess *Derg Złoty Toa 11:14, sty 19, 2010 (UTC) *Karvahi * *--Panrahk17 10:11, gru 26, 2009 (UTC) *--Malum121 11:50, sty 3, 2010 (UTC) *Gah lok *'(Toa Mati Nui 12:53, sty 23, 2010 (UTC))' *'Kopaka władca lodu 11:00, sty 26, 2010 (UTC)' *--Toa Hewki 18:25, sty 29, 2010 (UTC) * Nightwolf, Lazurowy Energetyczny Wojownik * MIMS156 *Toapiruk *Pyragma lewa 15:22, mar 6, 2010 (UTC) *Grzesix *Zapomniany Makuta *BionicleFan *Toa Chuzz, Toa Powietrza *Larkanni *Takalwe 17:47, maj 3, 2010 (UTC) *Kiina88 ♡ 09:26, maj 9, 2010 (UTC) * *Takanuva T9 *Vorox 321 *Knight5 19:35, maj 28, 2010 (UTC) *Deval222 *Airwatcher 08:39, cze 6, 2010 (UTC) *Lhikan10. *Mantu7 13:29, cze 7, 2010 (UTC) *Hahli009 18:10, cze 10, 2010 (UTC) *Power Dragon *[[Użytkownik:Takanuva737|'Takanuva'737]] *Storcadyskusja Moje wymysły pomysły: Imiona: Wiecie, jak czasami jest trudno wymyślić imiona? Jeśli ktoś chciałby skorzystać z któregoś, proszę się za mną skontaktować na dyskusji. A oto one: Thorg Salar Lumo Alos Heliko Narw 2 generacja: Wylet Zink Wenda Trona Khan Żywioły 1. Roślinność Przedrostek Ven (tak jakoś). Toa może tworzyć rośliny, przywoływać rośliny, czuć to, co czuję rośliny. A także tworzyć (w ostateczności) kokony na przeciwnikach i zmieniać ich w rośliny. Ven-Matoranie są zielono-czarni (roślina-ziemia). Mieszkają w Dżungli Chaosu na Południowym Kontynencie. Matoranie mieszkają na bagnach, drzewach i jeziorach. Znają się na ziołach. Nie są zaawansowani technologicznie. Ich ulubionym sportem jest szybowanie na specjalnych skrzydłach zrobionych z włókien liści drzew Kai-Kai-Oi. Ven-Matoranie nie używają mowy szybowej. Ven-Matoranie są obu płci. 2. Elektryczność Przedrostek Ki. Toa tego żywiołu może tworzyć burzę, puszczać błyskawice z palców lub potężne strumienie mogące spopielić wroga. Burza to najpotężniejszy atak. Do tego ataku trzeba użyć dużo energii. Najpierw posyła się strumień błyskawicy w chmury, wtedy zaczyna padać deszcz. A woda przewodzi prąd. We współpracy z Toa Żelaza lub Magnetyzmu można zwiększyć podatność przeciwnika na wyładowania. Toa Żelaza podnosi pancerz przeciwnika (wraz z nim samym) w górę, a im wyżej tym... Toa Magnetyzmu może naładować wroga ładunkiem odwrotnym od ładunku błyskawicy. A przeciwieństwa się przyciągają. Toa Elektryczności może za pomocą iskier rozpalić ogień. Ki-Matoranie żyją na wyspie położonej kilometr od Steltu. Wyspę okrywa mgła, dlatego jest dla większości osób tajemnicą. Ki-Matoranie uwielbiają eksperymenty. Na wyspie jest kilka zbiorników EP. Ki-Matoranie nie eksperymentują na żywych stworzeniach. Uważają to za nieludzkie. Matoranie ci mieszkają jaskiniach. Na wyspie jest zatoka Kito. Żyją tam różne gatunki ryb. Ki-Matoranie są koloru niebiesko-czerwonego Matoranie Elektryczności są kobietami. 3. Magnetyzm Przedrostek Jo (na cześć Jovana). Toa może namagnesować dowolny metalowy przedmiot. Może też współpracować z Toa Elektryczności. Jest też możliwość puszczania kul magnetycznych. Gdy taka kula trafi w przeciwnika łączy + z - i przeciwnik nie może się poruszać. Jo-Matoranie żyją gdzieś w osadzie na Północnym Kontynencie. Osada jest położona na 2 brzegach rzeki. Jest jakby mostem. Tyle, że unoszący się. Żyją oni też na nieznanej lewitującej wyspie. Nikt nie wie, dlaczego wyspa ma takie właściwości. . Jedynym źródłem pożywienia są owoce rosnące w lesie. Ulubionym sportem ich jest strzelanie do celu. Używają do tego miotaczy wszelkiej maści. Są też wyścigi na latających dyskach. Jo-Matoranie podobnie jak Duchy Nynrah lubią majsterkować. Matoranie Magnetyzmu są czarno-biali. Wszyscy Jo-Matoranie to mężczyźni. Kanohi Tu będę pisać moje wymyślone Kanohi: Kanohi Sruu - Sprawia, że z odbyta nosiciela ulatnia się zielonkawy, trujący gaz (nieszkodliwy dla nosiciela). Kanohi Wyro-Boom - Sprawia, że przeciwnikowi wyrasta wyrostek (wiadomo gdzie) (nie? w robaku!) i wybucha. Kanohi Vader - Sprawia, że na nosicielu pojawia się czarna zbroja. Kanohi Lazzer - Sprawia, że z oczu nosiciela strzelają lasery. Kanohi Gu-pa - Nad przeciwnikiem pojawia się ptak Gukko i zrzuca na niego "ładunek". Kanohi Zaimo - Przeciwnika zostaje otoczony sferą Zamor niezniszczalną od środka. Kanohi Brin - Za przeciwnikiem wyrasta zielona roślina i okręca się wokół niego, jednocześnie go wchłaniając. Kanohi Vino - Przeciwnik staje się pijany. Kanohi Obci - Przeciwnika rozrywa od środka "tajemnicza siła". Kanohi Hakuna-Matata - Nosiciel może przyzwać Bahrag. (No co, tak mnie naszło.) Postacie: Głównym bohaterem moich opowieści jest Suvil. Pozostali pojawią się w jednym lub dwóch opowiadaniach. Suvil: Suvil został stworzony przez Arthaka'ę. Jest to Toa Dźwięków. Jego maską jest Kanohi Calix. Jego bronią jest kosa z ostrzem z drugiej strony. Suvil jest wesoły, ma poczucie humoru. Nie jest Toa z ognistym temperamentem typu Tahu. Po zregenerowaniu Spherus Magna odszedł "na urlop", by odpocząć od walki. Po 5 latach został dowódcą specjalnej drużyny. Kuri: Żeńska Toa Światła z Karda Nui. Była bliską przyjaciółką Gavly. Jej broń to Miotacz Thornax strzelający bez owoców i Miecz wyglądający, jak powiększona wersja sztyletu Surela. Jej Kanohi to Huna, Maska Niewidzialności. Jej zbroja jest cała biała. Kuri może praktycznie stawać się światłem. Nie może podróżować z prędkością światła. Jest doskonałym wojownikiem przeciwko Rahkshi i Pijawkom Cienia. Vouks: Ta-Matoranin z Tren Krom Peninsula. Jego wioska żyła wraz z Fe-Matoranami. Aż przyszły Rahkshi. Wybiły Ta-Matoran a resztę zabrały. Vouks akurat był na polowaniu wraz z 2-ką Fe-Matoran. Niedługo po tym zjawili się agenci Zakonu i ich zabrali. U Vouksa odnaleźli talent konstruktora. Vouks posiada rozległą wiedzę o Wszechświecie Matoran. Zna się na Rahi. Nosi Volitak na twarzy. Kedna: Żeńska Skakdi. Wyglądem przypomina Vezoka, ale ma brązowy kręgosłup. Jest pasjonatką broni palnej. Posiada dużą siłę. Miała nieszczęśliwy wypadek na jednej z misji. Podczas wykonywania zadania przetransportowania EP na Daxię Kedna zauważyła w zbiorniku Kanohi Kakamę W zbiorniku pojawiła się dziura i kawałek EP wraz z maską wylało się na twarz Kedny. Od tej pory Kedna może używać mocy maski i jest naprawdę trudną przeciwniczką W Zakonie jest dłużej niż Suvil. DerXess: Prastary wojownik rasy Thoud. Wielkie Istoty jeszcze przed stworzeniem Tren Kroma stworzyły tą rasę. Thoudzi byli strażnikami i opiekunami wszechświatów. Niestety zbuntowali się i chcieli ukraść WI tajemnicę tworzenia wszechświatów. WI nie pozwolili im i zesłali na nich chorobę. Tylko jeden DerXess przeżył. Mści się na tych (czyli wszystkich), którzy zostali stworzeni przez WI. Po walce wchłania ciało martwego przeciwnika i powiększa się. Obecnie jest tak wielki, że jedna jego noga ma wysokość dwóch Toa. Legendy głoszą, że ma on 2 bronie które są niewiele mniejsze od niego, ma on też tarcze i 2 miotacze. O miotaczach nie wiadomo zbyt wiele. Jest on bardzo wrażliwy na dźwięk. Opowieści Wszystkie moje opowieści są tu. Kategoria:Użytkownicy